<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paranormal parenting by onlyjustyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529507">paranormal parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjustyellow/pseuds/onlyjustyellow'>onlyjustyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, dry cereal is a recurring theme for no discernible reason, originally anyway but it kind of evolved, thanks discord, that's right it's a ghost au, they all do it! dry cereal! straight out the box!, updates like every once in a blue moon but it does update i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjustyellow/pseuds/onlyjustyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*edit: i kinda abandoned this,, zelda brain has moved on, unfortunately. if and when i get back into loz/lu i'll probably continue this but i wouldn't hold my breath, sorry guys!!*</p><p>ghost au!</p><p>Malon and Time are ghost hunters who basically adopt every ghost they come across. They've made it their mission to lay each one to rest, but upon reincarnation the ghosts seem to always find their way back to them - as their children. They're a big chaotic family! And they have a YouTube channel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link &amp; Green Link &amp; Red Link &amp; Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link, Daruk &amp; Mipha &amp; Revali &amp; Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Prince Sidon/Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. picnic in the twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever published fic!! i hope i actually stick with it. short attention span and that.</p><p>big thanks to my lovely friends on discord, who spent a whole day making headcanons for the au! the conversation was truly legendary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Time was not particularly enthralled by ghosts. Not like Malon. But like hell was he going to let this sad, vaguely feral cowboy cryptid and their horse live under a bridge for the rest of eternity. That didn't seem fair.</p><p> </p><p>However, it really didn't seem like Malon had noticed the bridge-ghost yet - if she had, she’d have dropped everything to ‘investigate’. Since Time wasn't about to end his picnic dinner date early, he had decided to ignore the ghost for a while. Judging from the state of the bridge, this spirit had been around for <em> years </em>. They could wait another hour to be laid to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Link, are you okay? You look like you're away with the fairies.” Malon waved a hand over his face, forcing him to stop glaring at the ghost’s faint blue aura.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his gaze to meet hers, and chuckled as her eyes widened. “<em> Are </em>you?” </p><p> </p><p>Time swatted her shoulder playfully. “No. Why would I want to go anywhere else with a fairy when you’re right here? This is the best place to be.” he said lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Malon’s cheeks reddened. <em>  ‘She’s matching with her hair,’ </em>Time thought giddily. Being around her made him feel almost childlike. They could laugh about the smallest things together, they shared secrets, they told jokes, and Time knew he would never lose the butterflies that danced in his stomach whenever she was near.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading his mind, or perhaps the expression on his face, "You’re all mushy and sentimental today, aren't you?" Oh, come here,” she giggled, holding her arms out to embrace her boyfriend. Time was all too happy to wrap his own arms around her, easily picking her up and spinning her around as she shrieked good-naturedly at him to stop. Time laughed, setting her gently back down onto the blue picnic blanket. She reached up to cup his chin in her hands, and he leant down to allow her to pepper his face with kisses, both of them smiling wider with each one. They ended up just laying there contentedly, amongst the tall grass and trees, holding hands and watching the sun slowly sink behind the clouds.</p><p>It was so lovely that Time almost forgot about the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>The ghost, however, had definitely not forgotten about him.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Twilight huffed, kicking the simple wooden beams of his bridge. “I know he can see us, Epona. He’s being so inconsiderate. I’ve been stuck here on this bridge for over a decade! I want to rest! I know you do as well.” He glanced at his ghostly mare, who stood in the gentle waters of their stream. She trotted over and snuffled at his hair, the glowing strands of her own mane floating in a phantom breeze. </p><p>“I still don’t even know what’s wrong,” he sighed. “There’s nothing left for us here, the village is...gone.” He patted Epona’s neck, and looked wistfully back at Time and Malon. </p><p>“This guy can help, I think, but he’s ignoring us.” Twilight took in the quickly darkening sky. “It’s after sunset. I feel bad, but..” Despite these words, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He held out his hand and a grey scepter flew towards him out of nowhere, resting firmly in his grasp. “Alright,” Twi grinned. “Let’s get this guy’s attention.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. we'll meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in the middle of the night but hey! it fits the theme!</p><p>after this chapter, things start to liven and lighten up a bit, and we get some of that good sweet crack.<br/>but today you get a helping of yellow trying not to repeat the same words over and over, with a side of malink!! enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boulder sailed through the air, veering off just to the left of Malon and plummeting to the ground with a hearty clunk. Time jolted awake. Instinctively he sat up and flung a protective arm over his still-sleeping girlfriend, and with his eyes narrowed, surveyed the area, anticipating a battle. Upon spotting Twilight, who was draped over Epona with a shit-eating grin on his ghostly face, his shoulders relaxed.</p><p>His grim expression remained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little bastard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Time strolled briskly over to him, folding his arms and looking him right in the eyes. The spirit seemed to falter, brow creasing as his grin disappeared. Time was not a tall man, but he could be very intimidating - however, his current disposition was simply one of displeasure.</p><p>“Did you really have to interrupt my date?”</p><p>“You were ignoring me.” Twilight muttered, pretending to focus on carding his wispy fingers through his horse’s mane. He paused, and looked back down at Time. “I haven’t been able to speak to anyone ‘cept Epona in so long, and you can actually see me, so when you.. avoided me, to hang out with your girlfriend, I guess I got a bit...jealous? Annoyed?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “...’M sorry.”</p><p>Time’s features softened. This ghost was just lonely! He opened his mouth to reply, apologise, but suddenly felt a cool hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Malon, with her gorgeous red hair a little askew and one ear pointed up in confusion. “Link? Why did you go? And uh.. who are you talking to?” she asked, blue eyes searching his suspiciously casual expression.</p><p>Time hummed and gestured toward Twilight, who bit his lip, shut his eyes and knotted his hands tightly into Epona’s mane again. Slowly, they faded into Malon’s view, looking more and more solid until you could barely distinguish them as spirits. Only the tell-tale blue flames gave them away.</p><p>Malon gasped delightedly, hugging Time tighter. “A ghost? With a horse! Oh, isn’t she a pretty girl, too.” Twilight’s worried expression melted away into one of pride. She beamed happily up at the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Malon, and that's Link, though he'll likely have you call him Time. What are your names?”</p><p>Twilight blushed, hand immediately going to rub the nape of his neck again. He seemed to have forgotten a lot about proper conversation, and he definitely had a mischievous side, but he was very polite. Time found it rather sweet. The ghost cleared his throat. “This is my best friend, Epona. And I suppose… I go by Twilight. That was um, a nickname of mine, before.”</p><p>Malon nodded kindly, and Twilight’s shoulders sagged a little, possibly in relief that he got the words out. <em>Poor kid</em>, Time thought. <em>He must have been so sad, with only his horse for company. Mind you, Malon’s right - she is a lovely horse. Still, she can’t exactly talk back to him.</em></p><p>“So, Twilight.” Time said. “What can we do for you?”</p><p>In an instant Twilight’s worried face was back, and he laughed nervously. “I don’t... I’m not sure. What I want is for me and Epona to be able to move on, but I gotta say I’m stumped on how exactly to do that.” He climbed off of Epona’s back.</p><p>Time frowned. He had tangled with ghosts in the past, sure, and he wasn't particularly fond of the memories or the scar, but he couldn't recall ever having laid a ghost to rest.</p><p>Malon hummed. “Well, when someone sticks around as a ghost, it normally means they have some unfinished business to sort out before they can move on.”</p><p>Time was surprised. “How do you know all of that?”</p><p>She chuckled. “Back in college, I had a roommate who was very into gossip and such. There were rumours of ghosts at one point, and she did a lot of research. I was hearing about it for weeks, but I’m glad the information is at least useful to somebody!”</p><p>Hylia’s bones, Time loved her so much. “Okay, so kid, any idea what your unfinished business is? Or Epona’s, for that matter.”</p><p>Twilight looked uncertain, so he continued. “So we have to work it out, then. That's alright. Can you retrace your steps for us? If it’s not.. well, upsetting, we can start from when you...died, and work backwards.”</p><p>“Um..I.. I died in a fight. There used to be a village here, Ordon, and it’s where I lived my whole life. I was meant to be the protector of the village since I had some training as a knight, and there was a raid... Most all the people had moved away by then, but I always stayed. Anyway, since there weren’t many living here, Ordon was left mostly defenseless, but I managed to get everyone out of harm’s way. Uh, ‘cept myself? It was actually Epona that trampled me in the end, she got real panicked in the fight.” He patted the horse’s side, and she nuzzled his shoulder. “I forgive her, of course! She was really sad afterwards. She got sick, and...here we are. We’ve been on our own for a long time.”</p><p>Time’s brow was furrowed in concern, and Malon’s eyes were wide. “I’m really sorry, kid.” Time said softly.</p><p>Twilight stood stiffly, not quite sure how to respond. He settled for a short nod. By now, the moon was creeping higher in the sky, and it was getting difficult to keep manifesting properly. He just wanted to be able to rest…</p><p>Suddenly Malon spoke into the silence, “Twilight, sweetie, your hands...are they supposed to do that?” she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>He lifted them, and sure enough, ribbons of blue-green light were dancing across his fingers, only to dissipate into the darkening sky. Twilight's eyes widened, and he glanced over desperately at Epona. Her mane was floating away as well, and she was gazing at him, her dark eyes full of love.</p><p>Time spoke lightly. “Twilight, I think what you needed was some company.” He took the ghost’s hands in his as best he could, and took in the features of his face, committing them to memory. “I have a feeling we’ll see you again.”</p><p>Malon took one of Time’s hands, and one of Twilight’s. “We’ll find you.” she vowed, and the dancing flames reflected in her eyes made her seem almost ethereal.</p><p>Twilight smiled, a smile as bright and full as the moon above them, before letting go. He climbed back onto Epona, and together the two ghosts rode off into the dark.</p><p>Twilight did look back, giving them a wink and a wave, and then they were gone, leaving Malon and Time to hold onto only memories and each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can pry southern twilight out of my cold dead hands. </p><p>hope you enjoyed and that my writing was up to scratch! please please comment on what you liked about it or if there was something i didn't explain well,,, i'm still learning when it comes to writing hjhdhs</p><p>i'm hoping to update this about every week or so? that might be optimistic but i'll try! i've got a clear plan now so the chapters should be longer too. anyway stay safe out there and i'll see you in the next one i guess!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. time is a little bit possessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>weekly updates, she said. i know what i'm doing with this, she said. i'll be motivated to write, she said.</p><p>my entire brain decided to yeet itself for a couple months and i'm extremely sorry. have a slightly longer update to (hopefully) make up for it! </p><p>i'm not gonna say anything about the next one. i don't want to jinx it.</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>a few months later. ____________</em>________________________</p><p>Time sat slumped in his seat. Lon Lon’s kitchen was filled with the scent of fresh bread, but he was too stressed out to properly enjoy Malon and Linkle’s latest baking accomplishment.</p><p>Time had been sacked from his job at Homebase.</p><p>The incident that caused it had sort of been his fault, but in his defense, that woman was a complete nightmare even among the other awful customers he’d had to deal with in his years of working retail. She’d been complaining about the flowers in the plant section, throwing a fit over how the other customers were treating them and seemingly taking it upon herself to ‘protect’ them. Not even Time’s best customer service act could calm her rage, and it had taken everything in him to keep calm for as long he did.</p><p>The final straw, however, was when she decided to bring up his personal life (Hylia only knew why.)</p><p>
  <em> “If you don’t even know how to care for plants, I’m sure your girl isn’t getting enough care either! You can’t keep control of anything! I bet you just laze about all day and let her do everything - if you're not even fit to work at a garden centre, you’re probably not fit for much else!” </em>
</p><p>That had been enough for Time to see red. It wasn't like this woman really knew anything about him, she was just trying to cause trouble, but somehow she had hit a nerve. Malon was capable and hardworking in every sense, and she knew how to run things, but she also didn't tolerate bullshit, and if Time truly was letting her down she would have said something. Right?</p><p>That strange, fiercely protective part of Time had taken over, and he had probably scarred that woman for life with some of the things he had said. Things he shouldn't know, things he didn't mean. All of it.</p><p>Needless to say, that had not gone over well with his boss.</p><p>So here he was, sorting through paperwork - taxes, invoices, references, interviews. Dozens of documents written in lawyer’s Hylian, full of footnotes and clever words, just to mock him. Perfect.</p><p>The fine print was beginning to hurt his eye. Time slammed his head into the table with a defeated groan.</p><p>“Link, taxes are a curse straight from Demise, but please don’t hit your head like that.” Malon laid her arm across his slumped shoulders, and lifted his chin with her hand.</p><p>“Want some tea? We have the normal stuff, or sorrel tea if you want to try some.”</p><p>Time smiled and kissed her fingers. “I’ll make it. I need a break from this.” He gestured towards the scattered paper.</p><p>Malon grinned. “Fair enough.” she said, and then proceeded to roll up a spreadsheet and whack Time on the shoulder. “Just don’t use up all the milk!”</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Malon lay awake in their shared bed, thinking. Her own job as a secretary was not an interesting one, and after Time’s… forced resignation, it wasn't going to pay nearly enough to keep the farm going as it was. There was barely enough to pay Linkle, and they had about half the livestock her father used to own. They needed something new. New jobs, but those didn't come easy. The alternative, however… a new place to live. It was almost unthinkable. Malon’s vision swam with unexpected tears. She held her boyfriend tighter.</p><p>Time's soft snores tickled her face, and his scars seemed to burn brighter in the darkened room. There was a weird presence, like someone was watching them. Not malicious, but protective. Foreign. Powerful.</p><p>
  <em> Ghostly?</em>
</p><p>Malon would have to ask Time about it in the morning.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Time walked down the stairs the next morning, ready for breakfast and oblivious to his girlfriend’s curiosity. “Link, is that you?” Malon called from the kitchen. “Can I ask you about something?”</p><p><em>Did I do something?</em> He panicked.<em> Oh no, I’ve disappointed her.</em></p><p>He sat down at the table slowly, (no cereal?) but to his surprise Malon was already seated opposite him, leaning forward on her elbows with an excited gleam in her eye.</p><p>“Okay so if I’m wrong this is probably going to be really weird, sorry, you’re just gonna have to bear with me, but if I’m right this is going to be really good so if I am you should thank me. Right. I felt...something, last night in our room, and it felt the same as what happened with Twilight, but it was coming from you. So. Big question for ya: are you possessed.” 

</p><p>This was so far from what he was expecting. But arguably, better. Instead of letting her down, he got to see Malon all excited, which was very cute. The only downside…</p><p>“Um. Yes. A little bit.”</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Time sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “When I was a kid, I got into a bit of an… incident, involving a ghost. Well, on more than one occasion, really. That ghost business gave me my surname and my scars, as well as being, uh, slightly possessed. The ghost that kind of follows me around, he’s known as the Fierce Deity. He’s stupidly powerful, and protective. If I was ever in any kind of mortal danger, he’d take over. But recently, since we met Twilight, he’s gotten a little bold.” Time picked up a spoon and stuck his tongue out at his reflection, before blushing a little and looking back up at Malon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s decided he wants to protect you, too. That’s why when you were upset he tried to comfort you. He’s not great with emotions, though. He wanted to fight the taxes.” There was a twinkle in his eye, and a smirk on his lips. His scars flickered slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly dawned Malon why a few of her old university friends had said Link was intimidating. She’d brush them off, and say he was just grumpy, but she was starting to see some more of the layers that made up his personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And those layers were <em>really fucking cool.</em> With or without ghosts, Malon loved Link more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “If Fierce really wants to protect me from the taxes, he could give me ideas for new jobs for the two of us.” she announced, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time smiled, opened his mouth to speak - but then stopped, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out Fierce has uh…a suggestion. I think you’re gonna like it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, you lovely person! your comments and kudos absolutely make my day. just the fact that you took the time to read this is mindblowing. </p><p>here's your sign! good vibes are coming!<br/>and here's your reminder. wear your fucking mask.</p><p>anyway, that's all from me for now! love ya! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. did someone say posters?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys ! new chapter for you !</p><p>school's started again for me, and it was weird going back but i'm all settled in now, and i've gotta say it's pretty good ! puts me in the mood for more writing so i think it's safe to say you can expect another new chapter in the coming week &gt;:D</p><p>but i'm getting ahead of myself ! read this one first haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A...ghost hunting business?” A grin spread slowly across Malon’s face.</p><p>Time sighed. “I mean, I don’t know how we would do it. Can it even be done? Ghosts aren’t always as nice as Twilight. The ‘business’ part is hard too, you know I’m shit with numbers, and how do we even advertise that kind of thing? Where would we start? Would anyone actually pay us?” He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. “It’s all well and good for Fierce to come up with it, but he’s not the one who actually has to sort out the details.”</p><p>Malon tapped her nose, something she did often when thinking. “Well, if we start with some small part-time jobs on the side, we can put up some posters, or something, and then see what happens. There's certainly enough old buildings and ghost stories in these parts, I wouldn't be surprised if someone actually did want our help.”</p><p>“Ooh, did someone say posters?”</p><p>Linkle stopped at the door to pull off her boots, and proceeded to slide across the kitchen tiles in her socks at breakneck speed. Her hair was full of leaves, and a few dislodged themselves and fluttered to the ground.</p><p>“Hi there Linkle, have you finished gathering the apples?” Malon asked.</p><p>Linkle nodded, adding some more leaves to the pile on the floor. “I left the baskets on the porch. We’re making the pies later right?”</p><p>“That’s perfect, thank you, sweetie, and yes we are.”</p><p>“Cool! Oh yeah, you guys were talking about posters? What for? I can take some around with me on my paper round if you want.”</p><p>Time’s lips lifted in a smile. Linkle’s enthusiasm and ever helpful nature reminded him of himself when he was younger.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Linkle. Actually, we were talking about new jobs for the two of us, we’re thinking of starting a...business, of sorts.”</p><p>“Is that ‘cause you got fired from Homebase?” she asked cheekily. Time pulled a face, making her laugh.</p><p>“What's this ‘business’ for, then?”</p><p>“Uhh…” Malon winced. “Well, I suppose it’s a little odd. You remember when we told you we made a friend while we were in Ordon? His name was Twilight, and he was a ghost.”</p><p>
  <em>Hylia, that was a terrible description. That whole night with Twilight meant far more to Malon than she could explain, and she knew that Time felt the same way. It felt important, like an act of fate, though she didn't want to voice it in case the finnicky goddesses took it upon themselves to jinx it. </em>
</p><p>Linkle's ears perked up with interest. “A <em>ghost?!</em> Holy shit!”</p><p>Malon tried to look stern. “Your mum won't be happy with you swearing.”</p><p>Linkle only shrugged, so Time picked up the rest of the explanation.</p><p>“I’ve got some experience with ghosts, so we figured we could make a little money out of it. The idea is that people will let us know if they have any haunted houses or anything, and then we’ll go and finish whatever’s bothering the ghost, so they can rest.”</p><p>“So...like an exorcist.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes and no.”</p><p> </p><p> ____________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Revali was hurrying to the shops.</p><p>He needed to pick up some proper polish for his bow, and Hyrule Historia was the only place he could seem to get it at the moment. It was just a massive pain that the quaint little shop didn’t seem to have regular opening times. He’d have to ask the shopkeeper about it, although he never liked to spend too much time in there. The spooky noises in the ceiling were too fuckin’ weird to ignore after about ten minutes.</p><p>Caught up in his rather grumpy monologue, he didn’t notice how close to the bicycle path he had gotten until he was almost knocked clean over by a blonde teenager with a huge satchel full of papers.</p><p>“Watch where you're going- !” he spluttered.</p><p>Smoothing his ruffled feathers he noticed that some of the papers had fallen out of the girl’s bag. One in particular caught Revali’s attention;</p><p> ---------------------------------------------------------------- <strong><span class="u">Malon and Link Time </span></strong></p><p>
  <strong>Do you have ghosts in your property? If so, we can lay them to rest. Call Lon Lon Ranch for more details.</strong>
</p><p> ---------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>What were the chances? This was exactly what he was looking for.</p><p> ____________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>It had been about three days since they had started the posters, and Linkle had been putting them up all morning. Time was impressed by her efficiency - it was a lot of posters for a tiny 15 year old and her tiny bike to be lugging around town.</p><p>(She was great at helping around the ranch, too, despite being so young - originally it had been a one-off volunteer week, but over a couple of years it had become her summer job. Linkle was a fantastic little ranch-hand, especially when it came to the cuccos.)</p><p>They hadn’t been expecting anyone to contact them so soon, if at all, so when the landline rang the three of them rushed to sit round the coffee table and hear what this potential customer had to say.</p><p>“Hello, this is Link Time. How can I help you?”</p><p>“You people sort out ghost problems, right? I need you to come and get rid of the one in my house. I can pay.” said the grouchy voice on the end of the phone line.</p><p>Time wrinkled his nose a little before continuing. “Yeah, we can do... that. When would you like us to come over?”</p><p>“As soon as you can. Here’s my address.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the plot!! the plot is finally showing up!!!</p><p>as always hope you liked it even if it's short hehe</p><p>which ghostie boy do you think they'll meet next :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. champion's cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everybody!! *crickets chirping*</p>
<p>i know,,, i need to stop making promises about when i post chapters,,, please keep your expectations low for my update schedule</p>
<p>in my defence it was my birthday! so</p>
<p>anyways!!! spooky season is now officially upon us. which not only means i can have pumpkin spice things without being BULLIED, it also makes this fic like 1000% more relevant! bc ghosts!! love that for me :)))</p>
<p>ok enough talkimg!! here u go new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As their battered blue car pulled into the driveway of the quaintly named Champion’s Cottage, Malon couldn’t help but feel awkward. What a strange thing, she thought, to be arriving fairly unannounced at someone’s house to literally <em>lay a ghost to rest. </em></p>
<p>A grouchy-looking Rito approached them as they stepped out of the car.</p>
<p>‘You’re the ghostbuster people, I assume?’ he demanded. ‘Just go inside and sort this out for me, please.’</p>
<p>‘And good morning to you as well.’ Time mumbled. Malon stifled a snort.</p>
<p>The Rito raised one feathered eyebrow, but said nothing about it. He turned to open the door, and looked back at them expectantly.</p>
<p>’Oh, I’m Malon, by the way! This is Time.’ she greeted, trying to sound as friendly as possible. <em>Hylia, this man was prickly. What was his problem?</em></p>
<p>’Yes, yes, hello. My name is Revali. Please just come in.’</p>
<p>Malon could feel his bright eyes following her as they entered the house.</p>
<p>’He’ll be in there somewhere, causing absolute chaos as usual. I have three housemates - you can talk to them about it, I suppose. I need to do some work upstairs. Let me know when you’re done.’ He waved his hand airily and strutted off, leaving them alone in the hallway.</p>
<p>’What a welcome!’ Time quipped. ’Alright then, might as well explore.’</p>
<p>Malon smiled. ’How about we divide it up like we do in the barn? I’ll take the right, you take the left.’ She kissed him on the cheek, enjoying how he blushed no matter how many times she had kissed him in the past.</p>
<p>Time did his little crooked grin and gave her a thumbs up, and ducked through a doorway on the left. Malon turned to survey the interior of the cottage.</p>
<p>It was rather mismatched in its style, she noticed. The floor had many colours of wood, and shelves lined the hallway walls, filled with trinkets. She recognised seashells, small Gerudo statues, some gemstones, and various dried plants in their midst - many of which would fetch quite the price in their town. The small living room was similarly decorated, with beige sofas and a colourful Rito-woven rug.</p>
<p>To the left was a large door with a piece of blue paper haphazardly taped to the outside.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>DARUKS ROOM (best room)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>knock before you come in! Especially you, Revali!!! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PS stop complaining about the thermostat guys, i'm not going to turn it down.</b>
</p>
<p>Ah, the first of the mysterious housemates. Apparently Revali was grumpy with everyone, then? She raised a hand to knock.</p>
<p>____________________________________________</p>
<p>Time wandered through the house, searching for anything that would give him the weird prickly sensation that alerted him to ghostly activity.</p>
<p>Fierce was crackling around at the back of his mind. Seemingly eager to help, in his own weird Fierce way, he had resorted to essentially lending Time a buzz of energy. Which Time did appreciate, but it was making it difficult not to just act on every impulse that came upon him. Like going back to find Malon again and telling her just how much he loved her and how perfect she was and give her a kiss and propose and-</p>
<p>Yeah, not right now. Focus, please.</p>
<p>He walked into what appeared to be the kitchen, and immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The air felt charged, and Time knew his scars were probably extremely bright. It was like he’d been struck by a small lightning bolt.</p>
<p>He surveyed the room. A tall Gerudo woman was leaning against the fridge, and… oh, right. There was a greenish figure doing a handstand on the dining table. </p>
<p>The two turned towards him as they noticed his arrival. The woman smiled sunnily. ‘<em>Savaaq!</em> I’m Urbosa - you must be Link Time. Revali called you here, didn’t he, the dickwad. I’m sure you’re great, but the rest of us like Wild. I don’t understand why he hates him so much.’</p>
<p>‘I mean, it’s probably because I’m annoying. Also, I’ve broken, like, seven of his bows.’ the ghost supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>He somersaulted off the table, earning himself a little round of applause from Urbosa, and saluted Time.</p>
<p>‘I’m Wild! Nice to meet you, although I guess you’re here to evict me.’</p>
<p>‘Evict?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah! Revali wants me out of here, right? It isn’t totally unreasonable, but he’s a loud minority of people who don’t like me in this house. Don’t let him boss you around, he’s a softy when you get down to it.’</p>
<p>Time opened his mouth to speak again, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Better to find out exactly what was going on here before saying anything. He'd never met a ghost who was so relaxed.</p>
<p>Urbosa took Time’s hand, and gave him a firm look. ‘Wild.’ she said. ‘I’m just gonna take Mr. Time here into the lounge so we can talk about how to proceed, you can come join us if you want?’</p>
<p>Wild, now sitting cross-legged on the breakfast bar, shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I’m good, I don't really wanna talk about it. As long as I can stay in the house it’s all fine! The woods were cool but I like it better here, so uhh…’</p>
<p>‘Okay, don’t break anything.’ Urbosa dragged Time back out into the hall.</p>
<p>‘You can’t tell him.’ she sighed. ‘Mipha will be really upset if you do.’</p>
<p>Time was thoroughly confused at this point. He had just been expecting to have a chat with a ghost and put them to rest, not all this complicated stuff.</p>
<p>‘Tell him what, exactly?’</p>
<p>‘That he’s a ghost, of course. He doesn’t know.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as usual hope you enjoyed :DD</p>
<p>if you did please consider leaving a comment :0 they really do make my day,, you lovely people are the only reason i open my emails</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. everyone loves wild (except revali)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!! new chapter :)</p><p>got inspired to write again because of age of calamity, mostly :p i've been playing whenever my brother's not hogging the switch and i love it so much holy SHIT </p><p>anyway enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry. He <em>what</em>.”</p><p>“You heard me! <em>He doesn't know</em>, and none of us want him to find out. I’m not sure what would happen, but we like him just how he is, thanks.” Urbosa hissed, aware that Wild was still just about within earshot.</p><p>“So, what, you just want Malon and I to leave? Without doing anything?” Time was beginning to think that they were way in over their heads with this.</p><p>“Yes!” Urbosa said. “Wild’s fine, we’re fine. Revali’s the only issue and that’s not exactly one you can solve.”</p><p>No, Revali wasn’t a problem for him. At the moment it wasn’t even ghosts that were in the way of his goal, not yet, it was just more fucking customer service.</p><p>Okay, so him and Malon could just leave, but then they wouldn't get paid and Wild would- well. He didn't know what would happen specifically, but he didn't particularly want these people to have to deal with it later.</p><p>So he tried to be as diplomatic as possible.</p><p>“I like the kid too, obviously not as much as you all, but something’s keeping him here against his will. Ghosts aren’t supposed to stick around - he’s either got a curse or some kind of unfinished business. It’s not fair to tie him here, it’ll only make things harder for him the longer he stays. He needs to rest, Urbosa.”</p><p>Time was familiar with getting too attached. In his youth he’d met plenty of ghosts he now knew he’d never see again, and many of them had been his close friends. It was a weird kind of grief. Not really mourning as such, they had already been long dead, but there was no better word in any language he knew.</p><p>Still, it was selfish to keep ghosts around, not letting them rest and be reincarnated-</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fierce sighed.</p><p>
  <em>You're different! I’m not holding onto you just for the sake of it, remember. We’re cursed. I let you go, we both fall apart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We did what we had to back then. I like being connected to your thoughts, and protecting the two of you. And I honour our history. I simply miss being able to interact with my world. I miss the power I used to wield. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was rare for Fierce to use full words. Even rarer for him to be so blunt. Time knew there was nothing he could do, but he still felt overwhelmingly guilty. The ghost in his mind would only be free of him once he was a ghost himself - accepting that fact had not been an easy task.</p><p>Fierce Deity understood this. He shrank back into Time's consciousness, and Time swallowed before continuing. ‘I mean, I have… experience with this, after all…’</p><p>His words had seemed to have some effect, as Urbosa took a deep breath and folded her arms dramatically. “Okay. You and your girlfriend can try and <em>sneakily</em> find out whatever it is that’s keeping him here. Once we all - you two, Daruk, Revali, Mipha and I - agree on a solution, we can put it into practice. Just… don’t tell Wild ‘til we all know exactly how to help him.”</p><p>
  <em> So it’s a game. A stealth game. Time thought. And I’ve basically got no choice other than to play it. </em>
</p><p>He shook hands with Urbosa, sighing outwardly.</p><p><em>Well, I can’t say I’ve never played a game with those rules before.</em> ____________________________________________</p><p>‘You can come in!’ a deep voice called from inside the room.</p><p>Malon carefully swung the door open to reveal a cozy bedroom, with a rather large Goron man taking up most of it. He peered round at her before grinning and giving her a hearty thump on the back.</p><p>‘So you’re one of the people Revali’s called over!’ he said cheerfully. ‘But you better not get rid of Wild! He’s part of the family now. I’m Daruk, by the way.’ He held out his huge hand, which Malon shook politely.</p><p>‘Nice to meet ya, Daruk. I’m Malon. Is Wild the name of the ghost who lives here?’ she asked.</p><p>‘Yeah. What exactly are you planning to do with him, little lady? Are you like...an exorcist, or something? Y’know, ghosts aren't bad. At least, Wild's not. He’s just a kid.’</p><p>
  <em> Like Twilight was. I would never do anything awful to a ghost!</em>
</p><p>‘Can I sit?’ she motioned to a large armchair, and did so as Daruk nodded.</p><p>‘I’m not an exorcist, at least not a conventional one - I’m not religious or anything. Actually, I’ve only ever met one ghost.’ she admitted. ‘My boyfriend's the one with experience in this stuff, but I know how it works. Ghosts tend to stick around when they've got regrets or problems left over from their lives. Our job is basically to solve them. Then they can move on and be reincarnated.’</p><p>Daruk frowned. ‘I get it, but Wild’s different then. There's no way he has regrets. He doesn't remember anything from his life.'</p><p>‘He doesn't?’</p><p>‘I don’t think he even knows he's a ghost either.’ he said thoughtfully.</p><p>‘O-oh. Okay.’ Malon didn't know if that was a normal thing for ghosts, but it did make sense. If someone had died traumatically, even as a ghost she was sure they would want to forget. It was an interesting topic, and Malon leant in closer.</p><p>‘Can you tell me about him?’ Daruk smiled brightly. It was clear he thought highly of Wild.</p><p>‘He’s real tiny, but he has so much energy. You should see him in the evenings! Barrels around like a pebblit on rushrooms, and it drives Urbosa crazy because she's usually tired from working all day. He's got really long hair, and it's always full of leaves and hanging in his face, but he says he can see just fine, and then he'll fall over and style it out with some fancy acrobatics. Oh, and he’s a great cook, but I’m not really sure how…’</p><p>Malon loved him already. ____________________________________________</p><p>Wild was hanging from the banister, waiting for Mipha to come downstairs.</p><p>There was some weird man in the house, and he’d never admit it out loud, but he made Wild uncomfy. Of course, he wasn't about to be rude to him, but hey! He only had one eye for crying out loud! So he needed Mipha to open the front door so he could get out for a little.</p><p>
  <em>Ughhhh she spends so long in the shower. </em>
</p><p>He could just do it himself, probably, but his hands always slip and he can never turn the key in the lock properly. He'd rather not make a scene with a stranger in the cottage.</p><p>‘‘What the fuck are you still doing here?’’ a deadpan voice said behind him.</p><p>Wild turned to face Revali, smiling brightly. ‘‘I live here!’’</p><p>Revali scoffed, before noticing the way he glanced longingly at the door. ‘‘What, you need letting out? Like some kind of pet dog? Ugh, I’ll open it for you. As long as it gets you out of here.’’</p><p>‘‘Hey, not so fast, birdbrain! I was planning on introducing our Wild to Miss Malon here.’’ Daruk poked his head out of the living-room doorway and pointed to the red haired lady now standing next to him.</p><p>Wild crossed his arms. ‘‘Nobody told me people were coming round today! First that man, and-’’</p><p>‘‘Come on, little guy!’’ Daruk said.</p><p>'Miss Malon' chuckled. “So you already met my boyfriend? We don’t bite, promise, but he can be a bit intimidating, right?’’</p><p>Wild didn’t answer, but rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>Malon smiled a little wider, and held out her hand. “Well, it's very nice to meet you, Wild.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you like my writing and yknow. feel like it. please leave me a comment and let me know!!!<br/>im not gonna lie it's VERY validating</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!! i'm sorry the chapter is so short :( this first bit with twi is the most difficult for me to write,, so once the story picks up a bit the chapters will get longer. bear with me!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>